1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an augmenter of liver regeneration (designated as ALR), novel polypeptides possessing a physiological activity enabling in vivo stimulation of DNA synthesis of hepatocytes, nucleic acid molecules encoding for such polypeptides, recombinant expression vectors, transformants and methods for production of such polypeptides.
2. Description of the Related Art